High quality optical assemblies that may include a combination of lenses, filters, and/or polarizers are used extensively in both commercial and consumer products. Manufactures endeavor to drive down the cost of optical assembly fabrication while retaining or improving the quality of the optical assemblies. When multiple elements are included in an optical assembly, the fabrication steps and fabrication time is generally increased.